


Chivalry Isn't Dead

by E_Gotta_Blast



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And Jill is a badass with a big ass sword, Claire is big gay, F/F, Game: Resident Evil 2, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Hybrids, More like a helpless gay, Slight horror, jackednotstacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Gotta_Blast/pseuds/E_Gotta_Blast
Summary: In the middle of the night, the Land of Skye is attacked by Lord Myrkur's army. Princess Claire takes her final stand in the highest tower of the castle where she would have met her demise - were it not for a certain knight with high cheekbones.Basically Resident Evil characters thrown into a fantasy AU.Get ready folks, it gets pretty gay.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Chivalry Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but I could not get this idea out of my head and I just had to write it. 
> 
> I'm forever here for Jill as a knight. Hell yeah.

Claire heard the first of the screams. She had heard the first of the viscous growls that shook the village underneath the mighty castle. There was a horrifying silence followed by the first attacks, then came yelling and metal clashing against metal. Explosions and bursts of orange and red lit up the night skies as more screams erupted from below. 

"M'lady, it seems we are under attack." 

Claire turned from the window, ocean eyes landed on the older woman standing in the doorway of her chambers. 

"I will stay with you as long as I can. A dozen guards are set up in both east and west hallways. You are safe, princess. As long as you stay here." The redhead's servant continued. Soft, veiny hands reached out to hold the younger woman's. 

Claire appreciated the comfort Valeria was offering. Truly. But the older woman did not understand the lengths he would go. She did not understand how many lives he would sacrifice. She did not understand his determination to capture Claire and take her to his rottened kingdom. 

No one did. 

A haunting howl erupted from outside and every single hair on Claire's body stood up. She could smell it's putrid stench from here, see it's massive teeth and dark, cold eyes engraved into her memory. 

They weren't after the villagers and the guards...they were only interested in Claire. 

_ No...they would not be safe up here. _

Claire broke free of Valeria's grasp and hurried to her bed. 

"What are you doing?" The blonde questioned, soft eyes peering out from an aging face as she studied the princess. 

"Getting….this!" Claire retracted a pale arm from the space between the mattress and the frame. 

Valeria's eyes widened and she took a step back, "M-M'lady….what on earth are those….those  _ things _ doing in your chambers?!" 

Claire gave the daggers a proud, sideways glance before fitting the other into her left palm. "These  _ things _ were left to me by my father before he passed. They saved his life many times...they will save ours." 

Valeria parted her lips and shook her head in disbelief. "Who would want to try to barge in here and kill  _ you _ ?" 

It was true that Claire was known and cherished, loved by many kingdoms, celebrated by the nobles and peasants. The entire land knew of her efforts to build a barrier between them and the dark ones. When her father died at the front lines destroying the last bridge to the dark kingdom, the other one had been furious. The dark one had cursed the rest of his family and the entire realm outside of his own darkness. 

Next to go was her mother.

Now it was just Claire. 

Followed by Claire's prolonged silence, her servant's eyes widened as the realization hit her. "Do you think it's…" 

Claire's chest heaved as she remembered the dark one's eyes. They way it gripped her after her parents passed, how she was forced to look into the abyss. She could see the paralyzing darkness, could feel the utter despair and torment within her soul when she looked into the dark ones eyes...when she looked into Lord Myrkur's eyes. 

Claire was shaken violently out of her thoughts as an explosion erupted from one of the lower levels of the castle. Claire's heart exploded in her ribcage and slender hands clenched the brown hilt of the weapons,  _ they're here.  _

"They...they penetrated the walls!" Valeria muttered at the other side of the room. 

Claire ignored the woman and stretched her legs (as if that would help) as she listened to the violent beating of her heart rumbling in her eardrums. She could feel him. She could feel Lord Myrkur and his army of skepnur getting closer. 

Claire imagined the hooves beating against the stone floor, the snarls and lanky limbs making their way through the great hall. Penetrating eyes were on the guards, muscled thighs pumped and disfigured masses lunged at the closest guard- 

Claire heard the first terrified scream from down the east hall. Valeria exchanged a helpless glance with the ocean eyes across the room, stormy and violent waves crashed against troubled shores- and now she had her back up to the wall. 

"Quickly!" Claire warned, ushering the older woman over to her position. The blonde grabbed the hem of her dress and ran over, falling stagnant by Claire. 

"Whatever happens princess Claire…just keep in mind that you are the only thing holding this land together." 

A bead of sweat traveled down the soft edges of the redhead's face, her ears impossibly keen on the viscious beating of the door. The wood shook and weakened under the incredible strength of whatever nightmare was on the other side. 

Valeria was right. If Claire died, or even got captured, the entire kingdom would collapse and fall under Lord Myrkur's power. There was a good chance that Myrkur was performing all of this from his throne back at his own kingdom. If so, and if there weren't too many, there was a chance that she could defeat his followers. But if there were a few too many, well, there was no room for mistakes. 

Another hoove slammed against the door and it exploded into smaller chunks, smacking against the far surface of the floor to their right. Dark hooves clunked against the stone while the rest of its body hunkered to fit in the doorway. Saliva dripped out of the disfigured creature's massive jaw. Bones stuck out of its joints, protruding from its knees and elbows. 

Cursed horns curved towards the ceiling and nearly scraped as it began it's advance towards Claire. She was so close to projectile vomiting and dying from a heart attack simultaneously that she wasn't sure if she was seeing things correctly. 

While the thing growled deep in its throat, a pale, stick like figure clambered into the room behind it. The new creature's feet acted as second legs and moved all limbs accordingly, collapsing and crunching sharply as it's mouth unhinged. 

A screech came after and before she could even begin to comprehend how  _ horrified  _ she was,  _ it lunged at her.  _

Her body was moving before she was able to process it and with the same speed, she swung her arms doubly and listened to the soft slice of the blades penetrating the creature's dark, hairy skin. With a piercing howl, massive hands full of serrated edges came at Claire. 

Tall legs soared over the mattress and landed on the opposite side of the frame. Unruly strands of blood hung low in the princess's face. Frantic eyes flickered from corner to corner and legs pumped to go to the right. A defiant cry left the woman's plump lips as her body soared in the air, falling and falling until a single dagger impaled itself on the pale creature's bony head. 

The room spun and her heart rate only kept getting faster, beating like 100 war drums inside her brain. Adrenaline infused and based solely on the fact of survival, a single muscled leg swung around before it collided with the horned beast. Daggers gripped by bloodied hands swung madly through the air, tiny grunts escaped the redheads parted lips, and her vision sharpened as she drove the dagger into its stomach. 

Claire released with an exhausted huff and stumbled from the exertion - then her body soared through the air before colliding against the stone wall with a sickening  _ crack _ . She blinked and choked on air, quickly trying to fill her lungs as the pain in her torso blinded her vision. 

_ Fuck- _

A roar thundered above her and her heart jumped into her throat. She could smell that stench,  _ that God awful stench,  _ of blood and mold. It was suffocating. 

_ No...you have to get up...you can not die. Not here.  _

Tears tracked down reddened cheeks and a strangled groan of pain escaped the busted lips on the redhead's face. A single, shaky hand planted itself into the stone and slowly, the woman lifted herself off the ground - a massive, calloused hand wrapped around her throat and she was slammed into the wall again. 

_ Goddamit- _

"Aaghh-" Claire screamed the moment her back collided with the stone wall a 3rd time. 

It either wanted to crush her to death or knock her unconscious long enough to take her to Lord Myrkur's kingdom. Both possibilities sent her into a spiral of agonizing panic. 

Her vision blurred out sharp, canine teeth and unforgiving horns. The grip around her throat tightened. Panicked, desperate chokes of air erupted from her body and her legs kicked at the air and the muscled mass holding her. 

It was useless. 

Then from out of nowhere, a gleam of something shiny came across her vision and she was back on the floor, heaving and gasping for literally even the tiniest amount of air to be back in her lungs. 

"Princess Claire…" 

A shaky hand absentmindedly ghosted across the bruised skin of her throat as she lifted her head. 

Ocean eyes met tanned armor, almost blackened really, that shined and shimmered in the dim torch lighting of her chambers. Knee guards met grey chain mail which met the armored torso part, running all the way up into a breastplate that broke off showing smooth, fair skin. 

"I've been sent to aid you in the attack and take you back to the King." 

The princess finally processed the knight in front of her and for a moment forgot the biting pain in her ribs. A sharp, narrow jawline formed the defined features staring down at her from above. Highly structured cheekbones and deadset eyes offered a hand to the redhead. 

"What King?" She finally managed through grit teeth. 

"King Farengrath." 

Claire almost smiled if it weren't for the pain. 

_ Of course...the allied kingdom.  _

Her father was a very dear friend to Farengrath and after he passed, the other King swore to protect and help Claire and her soon to be kingdom in any way he could. 

Now that there wasn't any immediate danger, she noticed the relative silence outside of her tower. Compared to 30 minutes ago, it was almost peaceful. Claire assumed that the knight and her other fellow warriors had taken the Skepnur out while Claire was having her own battle. 

Her heart dropped as another thought entered her mind,  _ where's Valeria?!  _

The princess peered around the warrior, blue eyes landed on the fallen creature befell by the knight's strong hand and the other by her own. Dark crimson painted the floor and her bed now looked like long lost wreckage to a ship. 

_ But there was no Valeria.  _

"Where is she?!" 

The knight glanced down at the princess after they stepped over the pale creature's dead body, "The woman? She has already been assigned a horse. She is traveling with us to the Kingdom of Norland." 

Relief crashed over Claire with the pressure of a tidal wave. She didn't know what she would do or where she would even be without Valeria. Since Claire could remember, the blonde had been assigned to be Claire's servant. If Claire so desired, she could ask her to do anything and the older woman would have to obey. 

But Claire hated the title Valeria had been given. She harbored even more rage at the thought that if servants were asked to wipe someone's ass, that  _ had  _ to do it...unless they wanted to die. 

How twisted was that?!

So Claire never asked her to do such things. In her younger years, the bratty little princess would scratch to the surface and give Valeria absolute  _ hell.  _ But as she got older, they slowly began to develop a strange bond. It got stronger and stronger until Claire felt like the woman was family. And after her parents died, Valeria was the one to comfort her. She was the  _ only  _ one to help her out of a stage of such despair. 

She still insisted on calling Claire by her noble titles though, much to Claire's disapproval.

"Oh shit…" 

Claire blinked and turned her head to the smooth voice. The princess only now realized just how…. _ nice  _ the woman was to look at. Brunette, shoulder length strands framed the knights cut features. A beauty mark stood out at the tip of her hairline where dark hair parted. A light layer of freckles frosted over and across her nose, spreading under arctic eyes. 

The eyes that were watching her with a mixture of intensity and sincerity that had the redhead reeling. 

_ You barely even know the woman, Claire.  _

"You're bleeding...a lot." 

Confused, Claire followed the other woman's gaze to her torso. Her breath hitched and her heart jolted again with that same panic she had felt countless times before. How had she not noticed this?! 

It was even worse that Claire didn't feel it. 

Scarlett covered the cream dress fitting snug around her hips. Near her abdomen, at the side of her torso, were ugly gauges in her skin. The jagged material of the ripped dress clung to the very edge of the deep lacerations where even darker blood resided. 

_ When did that happen?!  _

Claire was undoubtedly still running on adrenaline. The pain of her probably broken ribs was only the beginning...once her panic driven state subsided...her torso was going to fucking  _ hurt.  _

"Come here." 

Without  _ any  _ warning, Claire was in the air, being cradled in the strong, armored grip of the knight. 

_ Holy shit… _

A surprised gasp left the redheads parted lips and with that, the brunette's lips curved towards the ceiling in a soft grin. 

_ Calm down, don't panic. Calm down- _

Soon the two were outside and the stench of death nearly made her want to vomit again - but the need to not want to cover that beautiful face of the other woman in nasty chunks was stronger. 

Still, to say that Claire was impressed with the work of the woman and her fellow knights was an understatement. Creatures covered the soil of the village below the castle, laying in layers upon layers of severed heads, coiled guts, and spewn blood. 

_ How in the hell is this possible???? _

To be able to inflict this kind of damage against such elite monsters they would have had to have been training since birth. And still...even then it was almost impossible to achieve such a thing as all of this. 

Nonetheless, Claire was ecstatic to see that her parents' people - well, her soon to be people, were in good health. More than anything, she was happy to see that they were alive. 

All thanks to King Farengrath. 

"Jill!" 

Claire's eyebrows came together and a crease formed in between her eyes as she searched who the voice belonged to and who it was talking to. 

A woman with hair much darker and shorter than the knight's waved the brunette over. 

_ Jill, her name was Jill.  _

"Rebecca, Princess Claire needs medical attention immediately." 

Rebecca, who was significantly shorter than Claire herself, blinked in surprise. Chocolate eyes widened and surveyed the wound on the redhead's torso. "-shit, of course. Anything for the princess." 

Jill extended two strong arms and gently placed Claire down on the makeshift cot made from one of the vendors' tables. Then, to top off all of Claire's gay panic, a steady hand reached out and brushed a strand of dark crimson away from her face. The action came with such tenderness that seemed foreign coming from such a formidable knight like Jill. 

Next that came to end Claire's life was the genuine smile that flushed all of the brunettes features with a mesmerizing glow. 

At this point, Claire was nothing but a puddle of gay. 

"Commander!" 

Jill turned her head to the faraway voice. 

_ Holy shit...no way… _

"We need you over here!" The voice continued. 

Jill turned back to Claire and actually fucking  _ winked.  _ "See you later, princess. Get better soon." 

Claire stared holes in the charcoal armor of Jill's back, studying the way her jawline glowed when she turned in the rising sun on the horizon. 

_ Damn.  _

A small chuckle emanated to the left of Claire. Rebecca was mixing moistened herbs in a small, portable bowl with some sort of black stick. 

"What?" 

Rebecca smirked and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Oh, nothing. You just piqued the Commander's interest, that's all." Claire narrowed her eyes at the woman with the pixie cut but only got another knowing smirk in return. 

The princess sighed and returned her gaze to the inky sky dripping with incoming hues of gold and cerulean. After she reached the Kingdom of Norland she would officially claim her title as Queen of the Land of Skye and put an end to the dark kingdom of Lord Myrkur. 

And maybe a certain knight with high cheekbones would aid her in battle. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that. I was planning to write and publish stories regularly but all of that quickly changed when my school went back to eLearning. 
> 
> We really livin our best lives out here, huh?


End file.
